The Raven Haired Titania
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Black hair, black eyes, a small nimble body, a glare deadlier than a great white shark. Who is this little girl?


Fairy Tail

It's been 5 years since Gray and Erza had a baby. They've never told anyone. Not even Fairy Tail. Now... their biggest concern is... their daughter is getting the hang with using magic. She can use both Armor and Ice Make magic. Gray and Erza decide to talk about what they should do.

"So... what should we do about Kazumi?" asks Gray.

Gray and Erza named their child Kazumi meaning "Harmony and Beauty ." Kazumi had long hair like her mothers but the color was black like her fathers. She had the shape of her mother's eyes and dark black orb's like her father. She had a nose like Gray's and a smile like Erza's. It was no doubt she was their kid.

"I don't know." says Erza. The two of them look at their little girl who was fast asleep. Erza was then caressing the face of the beautiful little girl who was heavily dreaming.

"We can't hide her forever, you know?" says Gray putting a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"I know. It's just that... how do you think the guild will react?" asks Erza concerned. "If they found out we were hiding her for five years... what do you think will happen?" asks Erza.

"We just have to wait and see. I mean, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and Charle haven't been here for a year yet... so... I bet they won't be too shocked." says Gray with a smile. Just then the little girl wakes up. She then yawns, rubs her eyes before opening them. She blinks a few times before she says...

"Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" she asked in her cheerfull little vioce.

"Nothing. We were just talking..." says Erza.

"About?" asks the raven haired beauty.

"We were just thinking... on what would happen if you joined the guild." says Gray carrying the little girl.

"What? Really?" asks the little girl excitedly.

"Yup." says Gray.

"Can I please, please, pleeeeease... go to the guild today? Please? You said you'd bring me there one day." says the little girl.

"Well... it's okay with me... you have to ask your mom first, though." says Gray putting her down.

"Please, mommy?" asks the little girl with puppy dog eyes and arms wrapped around her mother's waist.

"Fine." says Erza hugging the little girl.

"Really? Yay!" she then starts jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" says the little girl hugging both her parents. "I love you both." she says cheerfully.

"We love you too." reply's Gray and Erza.

The three of them walk to the guild. When they walk inside everyone greeted them... but everyone was curious abput the little girl.

"Hi Gray, Erza." says Mira approaching them.

"Where's master?" asks Erza.

"He's upstairs. Why?" asks Mira.

"We need to talk to him." says Gray. He and Erza then walk upstairs with the little girl with them.

They came out after awhile and master had an anounsment.

"Everyone... I'd like you to meet our newest guild member, Kazumi!" shouts master. Eveyone cheers. "She is the daughter of Gray and Erza." adds master. The whole guild turns silent and asks all at the same time... "WHAT?" just then everyone started asking them questions. The only people who weren't here were: Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charle and Juvia.

After a few a hours that's when Natsu and the others came.

"Hey guys! We're back!" shouts Natsu.

"Did you miss us?" asks Lucy sarcasticaly. Everyone was themselves.

"Gray-san! Erza-san!" shouts Wendy going to their table. She see's a little girl sitting inbetween them, drinking juice. "Huh? Uh... Hi, I'm Wendy." says Wendy smiling at the little girl. "Are you a new member of the guild?" asks Wendy sweetly. Kazumi then stops drinking, looks at Wendy, and nods her head vigorously.

"Hi... I'm Kazumi..." says the little girl shyly.

"Hi. It's very nice to meet you." says Wendy.

"Hey guys! Say... who's the kid?" asks Natsu looking at the kid closely.

"Hi guys. Mm? Who's the little girl?" asks Lucy.

Kazumi got annoyed with Natsu too close to her, she punched him and he fell down.

"Get lost!" screams the little girl and punches Natsu in the nose he's sent flying back by five feet.

"W-hoa! You've got skills kid!" says Natsu. "When your older, we're gonna have one heck of a duel, okay?" asks Natsu preparing to shake Kazumi's hand. Kazumi looks at both her parents who were smiling.

"Mom? Dad? Who is this freak? He's a little empty-headed." says Kazumi looking at Natsu with a pouty face.

"Huh? MOM? DAD? WHAT THE HECK?" shouts Lucy, Wendy and Natsu.

"Guys, meet out daughter... Kazumi." says Erza.

"D-d-d-d-d-daughter? You guys have a k-k-k-k-kid?" asks Lucy.

"Oh, no wonder she looks familiar... she's a mixture of both of you. Isn't she?" says Wendy.

"Phh... just what we need... another Fullbuster." says Natsu.

"Why you..." says Gray standing up clenching his fists.

"Gray..." says Erza while urging im to sit down. "You don't want to set a bad example for your own daughter, do you? She might end up beating the hell out of Natsu and Lucy's baby." says Erza.

"What? HEY!" says Lucy while blushing.

"Oh yeah? Our kids gonna beat your kid first!" shouts Natsu.

"NATSU!" shouts Lucy.

"What? What'd I say?" asks Natsu.

"You are very strange people, you know that?" says Kazumi.

"We are?" asks Lucy.

"Yeah. Except for Wendy, I like her. She's nice and normal." reply's the little girl.

"Heh?" says Wendy with a slight smile.

"Hey guys." says Juvia.

"Hey." replys Natsu.

"Oh Gray-sama! Juvia missed you soooooo much when I went on that job all alone. Why didn't you come with Juvia?" asks Juvia.

"Um..." Gray didn't finnish. He just looked at Erza who was annoyed. He was gonna tell Juvia that he and Erza have been together for so long when...

"Oi! Lady!" shouts Kazumi.

"Huh? Oh you must be the new guild member, ne?" asks Juvia.

"Yeah. What's your reltionship with my father?" asks the little girl.

"Well you see... father? FATHER?" shrieks Juvia.

"Yeah." says the little girl. "Oh, and just so you know... he's not leaving my mommy. Especialy if it's someone like you." says the little girl, while sticking out her tounge.

"G-ray-sama?" says Juvia teary eyed.

"Sorry. It's true." says Gray.

"And... who's the mother?" asks Juvia worried.

"Oh that's my mommy." says the little girl while pointing at Erza.

"W-w-what? Erza?" says Juvia.

"Sorry Juvia. Maybe you should move on." says Erza.

"Juvia... JUVIA WILL NEVER GIVE UP! GRAY-SAMA WIL BE JUVIA'S AND ONLY JUVIA'S! FOREVER!" shouts Juvia while storming off.

"Mom... is she crazy?" asks Kazumi.

"Well..." says Erza.

"Yes. She is. She's an insane blue-haired freak! She lives in the mental hospital and only eats-"

"Lucy!" shouts Erza cutting her off. "Sweetheart Juvia's nothing like that, okay?" says Erza to the little girl.

"Are you sure? Lucy-san seems pretty convincing..." says the little girl.

"Kazumi, no one here is crzay." says Kazumi.

"Oh yeah? What about that guy!" says Kazumi pointing at Natsu.

"He's an exception." says Gray.

"Gray!" shouts Erza.

"No mommy, it's okay. Daddy's right." says the little girl. "Theres also that guy, he's eating spoons!" says Kazumi pointing at Gajeel. "And theres that girl... is she on drugs or something?" says Kazumi reffering to Cana who was extremely hung-over. "And then theres-"

"Okay. Okay. I get it. There's something weird going on with everyone." says Erza.

"I'll say." says the little girl.

"Sweetheart... these people do these things for a reason..." says Erza.

"Yeah? Can you explain Juvia?" says the little girl.

"She's doing it for love. What I'm saying is... you musn't judge so quickly, kay?" says Erza.

"Okay." says the little girl with a smile. "Mommy..." says the little girl.

"Yes?" asks Erza.

"Do you love daddy?" asks the little girl.

"Uh... yes. Why?" asks Erza.

"Because it seems to me... everytime you looka at him... you imagine someone else. Did you love anyone before him?" asks the little girl.

It was just her and her mother now. Natsu and Lucy decided to look for a new job, Wendy went to talk to Mirajane and Gray was hanging out with the other guys.

"Yes. Yes I did. I loved another person, before your father. I've been trying to get him out of my head but... he still has a place in my heart but... as a friend." says Erza.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know... where did I come from? And how are babies made?" asks the little girl.

"Um... uh... well you see... uuuuuuh... I'll tell you when your older... your... your too young to know." says Erza.

"Oh... okay." says the little girl.


End file.
